


Lookin' Sharp

by 3ggnoth3r3



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Body Image, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Shopping, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ggnoth3r3/pseuds/3ggnoth3r3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Newt ruins one of Hermann’s outfits with Kaiju juice, they go shopping to find Hermann some new clothes. The results surprise both Hermann and Newt. Written with the notion that they are in an established relationship.<br/>Written for bravinto, who kindly wrote me a fill for a NSFW Newmann prompt, and who has been so sweet and supportive to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookin' Sharp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/gifts).



“Newton, while I appreciate the gesture, it is  _hardly_  necessary for you to be present when I purchase new clothing.”

“Aww c’mon, man! I ruined your old grandpa clothes, and it’s only fair that I pay you back.”

Hermann looked around at the posh selection of men’s attire around him and sniffed. Colorful silken neckties (far too colorful and gaudy for his tastes) cascaded from a display table in a fan pattern. A tall mannequin wearing a pinned-back 3-piece suit stood haughtily in the center of the floor. He noted wryly that the mannequin held an elegant cane, possibly carved from Kaiju bone, as a fashion statement rather than necessity.

Newton tugged at his arm impatiently and gestured with his free hand. “Okay. Go ahead and get a good feel for your style- there’s tons of colors here-“

Hermann pulled his arm out of Newt’s grip and steadied himself. “I am not going to ‘get a good feel’ for anything here, Newton. I am simply going to replace the clothes that you so gracefully splattered entrails upon and get back to work.”

Newt looked deflated. “But it’s Saturday!” 

God, how he hated it when Newt pouted. Impossible to resist, yet somehow grating and annoying at the same time.

Hermann sighed. “Very well, but I don’t intend to make a day of this.”

Newt grinned. “GOOD!” He took off, brushing his hand over every tie and touching the racks of clothing on his way over to the suits. Before Hermann could locate the sweater vests (if the store even carried any), Newt returned with an armful of shirts, pants, suit jackets, and ties. 

“Please, please, please, just try these on! I know they’re more-“ 

“-Garish.” Hermann interjected.

 “-Uh, yeah,  _garish_ , than the styles you usually wear, but I think you can pull it off, man.” Newt pulled at one of the pairs of pants balanced in his arms and studied the tag. “What are you, about a 30 by 36?”

 To Newt’s surprise, Hermann’s cheeks pinkened. “…actually, Newton, I haven’t really measured myself in a while…I’m not entirely sure what my size is.”

“Hmm, not surprised. You’re practically swimming in most of your clothes. We need to get you in something fitted that accentuates your figure.”

At that, Hermann allowed a soft laugh to escape. “I’m not sure there’s much to accentuate, Newton, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

Newt piled the clothes into an empty dressing room stall.

 “Oh yeah, dude. Just start trying these on and we’ll go from there. I’m pretty good at guessing dimensions and I think these are about your size.” At Hermann’s quizzical look, he added, “Comes from constantly being up to my elbows in Kaiju guts. I gotta gauge the overall scale because the veins  _alone_  are sometimes as big as my wrist around, and when you’re estimating the context of functionality in a given sample you gotta-“

 “J-just wait out here, idiot.”

 Newt smirked at that and sat in one of the chairs nearby. He knew whenever Hermann called him that it meant he was embarrassed about something and he only meant it affectionately.

 —————————————————————— 

“What is taking so long, man?!”

“These clothes are utterly ridiculous, far too flashy for a man of my academic background.”

 “Bullshit, just come out. I’ve heard you zip and unzip about 3 different pairs of pants by now.”

 The curtain rustled and Newt almost fell out of his chair at the sight that emerged. Hermann nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other, pulling on the grey suit jacket’s cuffs and gripping his cane with white knuckles. Beneath the jacket he wore one of the shirts Newt had selected- a deep blue fitted button up with a slight sheen to the fabric.

 Hermann cleared his throat, cheeks pink, and glared at Newt.

“I must say, Newton…your boast about your abilities to predict dimensions from sight alone is not far off at all.” When his companion’s mouth remained open but no sound emerged, Hermann continued. “Though I do repeat; I feel this shirt you’ve selected is rather garish. I have no need for shiny clothing in the least. Why you thought that it would suit a- a man such as myself is-“

“Shut. Up. Hermann. Holy-!” Newt’s voice came out squeaky and with a rough edge.

 Hermann watched stunned as Newt came striding up to him and began walking around to get a 360 degree view. When Newt came back around to the front, Hermann had to stifle a guffawing laugh at the sight. Cheeks flushed, glasses fogging up slightly, and his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

 “Whatever is the matter, Newton?” Hermann nearly whispered. He hated to admit it, but he was nervous about  _looking good_  in those clothes. He hadn’t quite expected such a reaction from his partner, however. He didn’t quite know what to make of it.

 Newton’s eyes roved up and down his body. That mouth of his still fluttered open and closed, but no sounds emerged. He ran his hands in the air up and down outlining Hermann’s torso.

 Newton suddenly placed his hands on Hermann’s hips and ran them slowly upward. Hermann made some undignified sputtering noises, but he found that he was absolutely tongue tied as well. Newt unbuttoned the jacket and his hands snaked slowly inside the grey suit jacket and along Hermann’s thin waist and up his sides.

 “W-where…is this coming from? Why, Newton. Are you speechless for once?”

 Newt grinned up at him lopsidedly. As if in challenge, he broke his silence.

 “Just…I knew you were beautiful, but- I’m used to thinking that once you have your clothes OFF!” He placed his hands on Hermann’s chest, for once accentuated by a shirt that wasn’t two sizes too large. “You look so strong in this. I-I mean, you’re still my skinny ass Hermann… but I can actually see your fucking CHEST in this shirt. And these-“ Newt’s thumbs trailed down the flat plane of Hermann’s stomach and tickled his angular hip bones slightly. He licked his lips. “Where did these come from? Your old pants were so baggy, I never- You just didn’t- What. Amazing.”

Suddenly Hermann felt very much like a Kaiju specimen. It was an odd feeling, as he was familiar with Newt’s affections toward him, and he was very accustomed to the obnoxious showering of pure adoration his partner spouted regarding Kaiju entrails. But for once in his life, Hermann felt like Newton was dissecting him and studying every inch. And he liked it.

 Newt dropped to his knees in front of him and spread his arms wide. Hermann felt a twang of familiar irritation hit him- he was decidedly finished feeling like a Kaiju specimen and was firmly back to being Hermann Gottlieb, embarrassed forever by Dr. Geiszler’s childish behavior.

 “Please, Hermann. You’ve got to let me buy these clothes for you. The- the shirt, the pants, the whole shebang! And then…” Newt looked down shyly. “…We need to get back to the room as soon as possible.”

“If it means you’ll be rendered speechless for a precious 3 minutes every shopping trip, Newton… you can purchase these clothes for me and ruin the next 18 pairs of pants for all I care.”

 Hermann kept his composure and did his best to sound cold but he could feel the blood already rushing to his groin. He wondered if the clothes he wore somehow had gotten to his head. But in a moment of sheer Newt-like impulse, he leaned down and whispered into Newt’s ear. “And when we get back, you’re going to get the ‘stern professor’ in  _spades._ ”

 Newt looked like a dog who’d been tossed a bone.

———————————————

“Quick, quick, get these tags off and put it on!”

“Calm down, Newton. I am doing it now. Honestly, don’t you have a shred of patience in that little body of yours?”

Newt grinned and dove face first onto Hermann’s bed. He rolled onto his side and propped his head up on one elbow.

“HAH! You know that I don’t, dude.”

Hermann stripped out of the clothes he wore to their shopping excursion, and dressed himself in the new clothing that Newt purchased for him. Remembering their foreplay in the dressing room sent small shivers up his legs as he stepped into the suit pants. He could feel Newt’s eyes upon his back.

Hermann slipped his round glasses onto the end of his nose, cleared his throat and turned to face Newton.

“Newton, we will begin. Safe word.”

“Cheetos!”

“Ugh. Really, Newton?”

“Give me a break, it was the first thing that came to mind. And I’m really craving ‘em so if I’m ready to stop I’ll be thinking about eating Cheetos anyway.”

“Very well.” Hermann rapped his cane loudly on the bed post. He reveled in the way Newt flinched. “Newton! This is the second time I’ve caught you gawking at me and not attending to your work.”

He stood over the bed, glaring down over his glasses at Newt sprawled over the covers.

“I won’t tell you again, Mr. Geiszler. There is a time and a place for lollygagging and this is not one of those times. What is distracting you so badly that you can’t behave like a good student?”

Newt pulled at the collar of his t-shirt and swallowed audibly.

“Y-you look hot in that suit.”

“You will call me ‘sir’ or ‘professor,’ and I have told you that before. Turn over and take down those wretched ill-fitting trousers of yours, Mr. Geiszler.”

Newt leapt up and began fumbling with his skinny jeans’ zipper,  pulling the pants off as best he could with his trembling hands.

“Oh yeeeahh!” he murmured under his breath.

Hermann cracked the cane on the side of the bedpost.

“Did I tell you to speak? I suppose I’ll need to punish you even harder now, for talking out of turn and for being distracted from your studies. On your hands and knees!”

Newton said nothing and positioned himself in front of Hermann on the bed, with his bottom up in the air and his head hanging down. He turned to look over his shoulder at Hermann, who gave his ass a quick smack with his cane. Newt bit his lip and groaned.

“Head DOWN, Mr. Geiszler! Gawking at me is what has gotten you into this mess in the first place!” He ran a cool palm over Newt’s plump cheeks, soothing the burn. Squeezing the soft flesh, he murmured, “Yes. I think 10 should do it.”

The first three smacks came in rapid succession. Newt pushed his hips into the bed and keened, his cock already leaking pre-cum on the sheets. Hermann grabbed his wrist when he reached under to palm himself, knocking him off balance so that his head ended up planted into the bed and his ass was thrust up against the rough cloth of Hermann’s suit.

“If you make a mess of my suit, I will stop right here and now.” Hermann tried to sound stern in his warning, but it wasn’t easy to keep his voice even with the vulnerable sight spread in front of him.

The sleek suit pants grew tighter as his own cock hardened and strained against the fly. Hermann swallowed and closed his eyes in an attempt to steel himself against his urge to yank off his clothes and fuck Newt raw.

“*ahem* We will finish this promptly, Mr. Geiszler. You will count the last seven strokes without touching yourself. Understood?”

Hermann knelt on the bed between Newt’s spread thighs, taking the weight off his bad leg.

“Aaghh… you bastard-“  **SMACK**! “AH! Yes, y-yes, sir!”

“You neglected your orders! I didn’t hear you count.” Hermann brought his cane up to deliver a swift crack against Newt’s right thigh. He bit his lower lip as he observed the pink flesh jiggle under his ministrations.

“S-seven!” Newt squeaked.

“Good boy,” Hermann purred. “I might just fuck you when we’re through.”

Newt wriggled his hips in response and Hermann hit him harder than before across both cheeks. “I said I MIGHT just fuck you. No promises, you greedy thing.” Hermann pinched and squeezed the rounded flesh. “You are a greedy, greedy boy, are you not?”

“E-ugh! Eh!! Eight! Y-yes, yes, I’m a greedy boy!”

“A greedy, filthy, sloppy boy.” Another hard smack across Newt’s burning rear.

“NINE! Greedy…ghh…filthy and hhnnn…sl-sloppy-!”

“Your enunciation needs work. I’ve told you numerous times not to mumble. This isn’t free period, Mr. Geiszler, and I won’t have you behaving so loosely.” Hermann leaned forward on his good knee and ran his thin fingers across Newt’s paunch, careful not to touch his leaking cock.

Newton trembled under his touch, belly flinching and flexing under the cool, bony hand. Hermann grinned hungrily and squeezed at the fat against Newt’s hip bone.

He nearly lost himself, leaning over Newt’s trembling back and thighs. Then, suddenly he pushed Newt’s upper back into the bed and brought his hand firmly against the pinkest flesh of his ass.

“Count it!” “TEN! TEN! Ah, fuck! God, Hermann, please!”

Hermann surveyed his work. Newton collapsed onto the bed, erect penis brushing painfully against the bedsheets, round ass jiggling slightly as he spread his thighs apart. Newt cried out, muffled by the pillow his face was buried in, and pushed his hips back up in an attempt at humping the bed for his release.

Hermann grabbed his hips and pulled his bottom half back up so that he was on his knees again. Pre-cum leaked fluidly onto the sheets from Newt’s neglected cock, leaving a slick trail. Hermann squeezed Newt’s hips and then straightened himself up to his full height. He cleared his throat.

“Darling, in good time. I want you to roll over so that you are facing me.”

With great effort, Newt flipped himself around so that he was lying on his back. He winced as his heated bottom made contact with the bed. His face was flushed and his glasses nearly askew.

“Now,” Hermann’s voice cracked. “Ahem. Now, I am going to strip this suit off of me and you will watch. And you will not touch yourself while I do so.” When Newt whined, he smiled down at him. “And I will reward your patience with a good, hard _fucking_.”

Newt panted like he’d just run a marathon, but he nodded in agreement.

Hermann slowly undid the button of his wool jacket and positively slithered out of it, meticulously shrugging it off of his shoulders and placing it onto chair by his dresser. He turned to the side and began undoing the buttons of his blue shirt, never taking his eyes off Newt.

As the blue shirt came apart it revealed the pale, porcelain planes of his flat stomach and slightly bony chest. Newt gripped the bedsheets in his fists and writhed, eyes half lidded but intently focused on Hermann’s torso. Hermann paused as he drank in the sight of Newt’s heavily tattooed stomach wriggling, soft and doughy, rising and falling with his gasping breaths. He ran his palms down his own bony hips, long fingers making contact with his belt. He undid the belt buckle with some difficulty; afterall, he was quite aroused himself, and struggled to keep up his act. Slowly slipping the belt off, he pushed his thumbs between the wool fabric of his pants and his concave stomach.

“Do you like what you see, Newton?”

Newt nodded, mouth agape.

Hermann blushed. “Good.”

He unzipped his pants and groaned as his cock was freed, only straining now against his loose white boxers. How Hermann managed to avoid leaking pre-cum in his pants at the sight of Newt’s red arse was beyond him. He let his pants fall to his ankles and placed them neatly over the jacket resting upon his chair.

One thing left- his shirt. He shrugged it off, giving Newt a view of his lean muscles pulling taut as he spread his arms. Hermann winced slightly as his leg throbbed. He needed to join Newt on the bed, and fast.

In his second Newt-like moment of the day, Hermann smirked and tossed the blue shirt haphazardly into the air behind him, then yanked his boxers down and off. “Bugger it. Let’s get on with this.”

Newt moaned his approval and spread his thighs.

Hermann limped over to the bed and knelt between Newt’s legs, priming himself by rubbing pre-cum over the head of his cock. Newt shifted to make room for Hermann, lips rosy and eyes glazed as he stared at Hermann’s stiff penis hungrily.

“I do apologize, darling,” He whispered. “But I quite forgot to purchase more lube.”

“A-are we not doing the- the thing?” Newt stammered.

“What?”

“The professor thing? Are we not uh, doing that now?”

“Right now I just want to fuck you, sweet thing. But I’m saying that I forgot lube and that we used the last of it the other night.”

“Fuck it, you know I like it rough.”

With that, Hermann pushed Newt’s legs up and back. Newt let out a squeak of approval. Lining up his cockhead with Newt’s hole, Hermann pushed in.

“Aagh, o-oh my god-!” Newt reached down to pull his cheeks apart further. “K-keep going, come on.”

Hermann smiled and huffed as the head of his cock popped inside. Newt’s eyes widened rolled back into his head, mouth open and gasping with pleasure.

“Jesus, Herm…fuck, you’re big.”

Hermann stopped and leaned forward to kiss Newt on the chin.

In one smooth movement, he pushed the rest of his cock into Newt as he settled between his thighs. Newt let out a pleasured scream as Hermann’s stomach brushed against his neglected cock. Hermann ground his hips against Newt and let his full weight come down onto his plump stomach, effectively trapping Newt’s cock between them.

Newt clenched tight around him and swore, kicking his legs up and around Hermann’s slim hips.

“Hngh, I can hardly breath with you squeezing me like that, darling.” He kissed Newt tenderly on the cheek. “I guess this means you want it fast and hard, then?”

Newt let out a strangled sob as Hermann ground his hips into him further. “F-fast n’ hard, fuckkkk-“

Hermann let himself go. He pulled back, wincing at the cold air against his front, and then thrust into Newt with bruising force. With only one knee supporting most of his weight, and the rest of his weight on Newton, Hermann had surprising strength to use in his hips and thigh muscles in his good leg. Newt keened hoarsely as Hermann drove himself home again and again.

“G-god, Hermann, soo close. So close-“ Hermann made sure to roll his thin stomach against Newt’s soft one, rubbing Newt’s trapped cock with each thrust. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle- the hollow of Hermann’s hip bones against Newt’s plump cheeks, and the flat hard plane of his torso against the soft ample flesh of Newt’s midsection.

He fucked into Newt as hard as his lean muscle would allow, feeling the burning fatigue in his good leg peak just as Newt cried out one last time and came in hot spurts between them. Newt’s arms tightened like a vice around his shoulders, pulling hermann down so that their faces were inches apart. Hermann thrust into Newt pushed as hard as he could against him as the hot tight passage massaged him to orgasm. Hermann’s voice crackled as he keened, cumming hard inside Newt’s convulsing body.

Newt mewled softly as he came down, feverishly clinging to Hermann’s bony shoulders. Hermann collapsed against Newt, reveling in the warm living cushion beneath him. He pressed their foreheads together and kissed Newt on the nose.

“You…you know that you are… forgiven… for ruining my old clothes…don’t you, darling?”

“W-what? Oh…” Newt huffed a soft laugh between them. “Oh…right… hah. Clothes.”

\--------------------------

**Two weeks later**

“NEWTON! I cannot believe I even need to repeat myself where your filth is concerned-!”

Another splash of Kaiju bile landed on the corner of Hermann’s desk.

“Hey, you know what, just chill-lax! It was an accident, I will clean it up-“

“You won’t clean it up and you know it! Don’t you dare make empty promises, Newton Geiszler!”

“O-oh, you think I won’t clean it up? Huh? You think I go back on my promises? Yeah, tell that to your nice new clothes! How do you think you got those? Geez. Fine, you wanna see some cleaning?” Newt marched over to the supply closet and grabbed some paper towels and bleach.

Hermann leaned on the arm of his chair and smirked. “I suppose there’s a first for everything. Let’s see it, then.”

“I’m gonna clean up so well you won’t be able to complain for a year!”

“Stop babbling, Geiszler, and DO IT!”

Newt bent forward to pick up a towel and-

RRRIIIIP!!

Silence.

“I just ripped my pants, didn’t I?”

“Yes, I believe you did.”

“Duude…these were my last pair that fit, too.”

Hermann smirked as he eyed the burst of color from Newt’s exposed underwear, now visible through the back seam of the ruined pants. He cocked an eyebrow at the rapidly blushing biologist, still bent over and frozen in position.

“Well, well. I suppose we’ll need to take your  _new_ measurements and get you some pants that fit.”

Hermann snaked his arms around Newt’s waist and pinched at the soft flesh there. He nipped at Newt’s ear and let his hand dip down to give his round bottom a squeeze.

Newt’s cheeks flushed with heat. Another shopping trip? Oh, he was  _so_  on board with that.

———————

The End! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Couple more author’s notes before we begin: I’m not a writer. I don’t even profess to be anything close to it. Please excuse any grammatical errors or awkward phrasing on my part! :) AHA! edited a tiny bit, because I re-read it again and facepalmed when I noticed how many damn times i used the word “quite”! XD


End file.
